Ties of a promise
by shimo hyozan
Summary: [my first Game fic] Set after The King of Iron Fist tournament 5. Ever wonder why Jin broke his promise to Hwoarang? Please R&R. Thanks!


**Title: **Ties of a promise  
** Category:** Game>> Tekken  
** Genre:** Drama, Angst (sort of)  
** Rating:** PG-13 (for cursing and themes)  
** Pairing:** Jin X Hwoarang (WOOHOO! Okay, shutting up…)  
** Warnings: **underlying fluff? And shonen-ai (sadly, no yaoi)  
** Notes:** my very first game fic! Numero uno! XD contains yaoi. Don't like, don't read, don't flame, it's that simple. And we'll all be happy. Just an information tidbit for you: this is a one shot, with nothing else attached to it. The damn plot is something I find kinda weird, since I haven't researched sufficient information on the characters. So sorry for the inconsistency of the info…please be gentle in your reviews! I'm new to this category...  
** Disclaimer:** Tekken does not belong to me (sniffs) the lucky creators at Namco own all that is Tekken.  
** Summary:** why did Jin break his promise to Hwoarang?

----

"is that all?"

"yes! Yes!" the voice quivered with fear.

"are you sure?"

"yes! That was all that we were told!"

"okay, good" a huff "anything else you want to add?"

"no! I know nothing else! Please!" the man begged

"heh"

A swift uppercut to the stomach finally silenced the victim, who was thrown to the ground and left there to whimper in pain. Jin then picked up his small bag, swung it over his shoulder and proceeded to exit the building.

After obtaining information on the whereabouts of the tournament's holder, the teen set his mind on escaping the tournament's venue. Of course, he had to do it discreetly, as the participants were somewhat "jailed in" to make sure that no one ran away until the tournament was done.

Jin was getting sick and tired of the daily pampering that all the participants received. He really wanted to get out as soon as possible, so as to finally settle the issue on the cursed blood that ran through his veins. He had to make his escape in such a way that he wouldn't get caught and reported to the authorities, especially his grandfather, Heihachi. Just when he thought that everything was clear, he had to take care of a bunch of guards, which genuinely pissed him off, since they were just wasting his time and energy. Yet, on the bright side, they proved useful enough, since he had no idea whatsoever as to where the tournament holder hid himself.

Heading North of the building towards the dense forest, Jin ventured out. The trip was quiet and peaceful, not to mention without any obstructions and interruptions, except for a few fallen trees that he had to climb over to get moving on. As he neared a large clearing, he suddenly stopped, since he heard a faint sound of a motor, which seemed to get closer behinds him.

Raising an eyebrow, the Kazama turned around, just in time to see a bright light flashing at him, momentarily blinding him. Good thing his other senses were still intact, as he leapt out of the way upon hearing a loud honk.

Rolling on the grass and dirt, the raven haired man looked around him while squatting on the ground, his dark eyes scanning the area for the intruder. His gaze finally fell on a large motorbike, its occupant's back facing him, apparently busy shutting down the engine.

Motorbike.

Dark gray top.

Flaming red hair.

"hmm…" Jin uttered out.

"hey Kazama!"

The skeptical look turned into a serious, determined one as he acknowledged the other's presence. "Hwoarang"

The red haired smiled, sliding his goggles up as to shun his hair away from his hazel eyes. An eyebrow was arched as he continued "what the f--- are you doing here?"

A glare "what are _you_ doing here?"

Silence was ensued.

"well…whatever…" Hwoarang got off his bike and started to walk over to Jin, who stood up. He then caught sight of Jin's bag "what's this…you running off?" he sounded greatly surprised.

" I am not"

"then, what gives?"

"I have issues to settle, and you're getting in my way" the Japanese teen started to continue on his walking, when the other stood in front of him, to block him off.

"ooh…I forgot. I AM one of your issues"

Jin looked at him.

"why don't we settle our little deal?"

"what deal?"

"that deal we made at the end of the third tournament. I guess it's more of a promise now, since it always gets delayed because of some unfortunate and unforeseen events"

Another raised eyebrow

"what the f--- have they been feeding you? Rat pellets?" don't you remember? We made a deal that when the day comes, we would fight each other and give it the very best that we can"

The broader man now remembered "…yeah"

The Korean shot a serious look. "if you want to continue on with your little quest, you have to beat me to a bloody pulp, Kazama. I mean it" he got into a battle stance. "well…are you ready to fight me? Or you wanna postpone this again and run off?"

Throwing his bad aside, Jin shed off his jacket and threw it over his shoulder. Sighing, he said in a low voice "This is not my priority...YOU are not my priority, yet I might as well finish this off, as I am not sure when I'll meet you again after l finish that damn tournament holder"

"I'll see you in hell, Kazama..."

Jin huffed "you ready?" he said, adjusting his fist guards.

His answer came as Hwoarang moved closer to him and started to deliver quick kicks. The Japanese teen merely blocked all of them while taking small steps backwards. He then managed to catch one, and countered by throwing his opponent and kicking him to the ground. Swiftly standing up, Hwoarang settled for a knee kick to Jin's stomach , and proceeded to a dynamite heel for the nape once the other slightly bent down in pain.

Wincing a bit, the raven haired man staggered forward to get back in battle stance. He ran forward and tackled down his opponent, pinning him down and punching him on the face. To finish off, he twisted an arm then rolled backward, turning to look at his rival, as he saw the other arching his back in pain. Jin stepped forward and lifted a foot, to crush the Korean's head, but a second later prevented himself from doing so, putting his foot down beside Hwoarang's ear. He eyed his rival intently then turned away and walked.

He heard much labored panting afterwards. "...c...c'mon...Ka...Kazama..." the red head spoke up slowly, struggling to get on all fours, sweat beads streaming down the sides of his face. "I...I ain't through yet..." he pulled himself up, swaying a bit. Spitting some blood from his mouth away, he stood up straight and said "this battle is...far from over"

A Demon thrust was all that it took for the tae kwon do artist to meet the ground again, being pelted backwards, enough to meet a small shrubbery beside a few broken logs. Jin walked towards the other teen, stopping a step or two before him. Black orbs closely monitored his opponent's recovey rate and concluded that there was little left energy to recover at all. That is when he noticed something...wrong...

White wrap around bandages. that peeked through the few tears on Hwoarang's top.

_'no wonder he seems weak...'_

He then cleared out his throat and raised an eyebrow as soon as the other looked up at him. "...you're injured?"

"damn...who cares if I'm injured or---"

"are you, or are you not?" Jin half-shouted at him

The Korean scowled a tiny bit, then turned his head to the side, reluctantly replying "...just a...broken rib or two...really not that serious..."

"I don't care..." he looked away "...I'm calling this off..."

"what?"

"you heard me"

"oh...come on, Kazama! I do not need your pity! I can handle myself and beat the crap out of you! There's no need for---"

"urusai!"

Hwoarang was cut off in mid-sentence once his companion spoke out in his native language. An angered look sktched across Hwoarang's face as he shouted back in reply "F--- you, Kazama! Stop bulls---ting me in Japanese! I'll really beat the crap out of you, and we'll see who's f---ing with who!"

A simple kick to the waist immediately silenced the hot headed Blood talon, as Jin swung his leg over him and stood for a moment, before lowering himself to kneel, his crotch slightly straddling the Korean's stomach. His right arm moved forward to grasp lightly but firmly on the jawline. He then faced Hwoarang's head to his own. "Stop being so damn stubborn and listen to me, 'rang. You're tired and you're injured. You are in no condition to fight anyone...more the less me. And since this is so, it would be unfair in your or my side IF..." he stressed "...I won. So now that I have the upper hand on the flow of events, I made my mind to cancel the stupid promise" his hand loosened its grip. "...of course, if I am sought after, I would gladly comply to my opponent's conditions" He then slowly let go, his fingers lighty tracing the other's jawline. Standing up, Jin turned and started to walk away when a voice stopped him.

"F--- you to hell, Jin Kazama! I've been your damn rival for how many years! We've each waited a share of time to meet each other and settle this! Now, that time is ticking before our noses, you just freakin' walk away? F--- all your formalities, Jin! What the heck is the REAL reason for all this?"

The devil infected teen glanced back, seeing his rival look directly at him, his brown eyes searching desperately for a straight answer. Their gazes locked on, conveying silent messages to each other. Hazel orbs pleading for a honest answer; ebony ones forcing a barrier around his soul.

Jin was the first one to break away from the trance-like state, blinking and abruptly moving his gaze away. He shook his head and muttered "forget it, Hwoarang" as he turned to leave. The Korean couldn't stand it any longer, continuing his habit of bad mouthing the Japanese.

"F--- you, Kazama! Dammit! I'm asking for a straight answer and you can't even give it to me?

The other man ignored him, still walknig away

"I don't care what the heck it is! Just tell me the damn truth on why you're doing this?"

The retreating figure stopped, then spun around and retraced his steps, a bit faster this time. "the truth? You want the truth? I'll give you the truth!" he spat out. "It's because…" he halted his steps "…it's because…" 

"just spill it out!" 

Jin hesitated for a split second "…it's because… it's because I love you, that's why!" 

Utter shock painted the features of Hwoarang's face as he saw his rival breathe quite unevenly. He continued on, saying "…now, can you see why it's hard for me to say it? Do you now realize the cause of all my actions? I couldn't will myself to kill you, even if events sided with me and gave me opportunities. As much as you wanted, and pleaded me, I just…I just couldn't do it. Because it's really stupid for a person to kill the person he loves, right?" 

Dumbstruck, Hwoarang didn't reply a thing. He just kept silent, letting Jin's words sink down his brain. After a few more seconds, his eyes watched his companion look down. "is that the truth?" he wondered out loud. 

"you asked for it, and I gave it to you" 

Nodding meekly, he dismised the topic, in hopes of something to clear out his head. Obeserving every action done, he saw his fellow asian walk away from him and approach his things. Picking up his jacket, Jin wore it gingerly, as he felt his body slowly surrendering in pain. He grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder, throwing his hood completely over his head in the process. Offering once last glance at the man he loved, their gazes met one last time. Black orbs glistened in the dark as their owner sadly said "I'm sorry for breaking the promise" 

Hwoarang's eyes remained immobile as he sat up, seeing Jin break into a run, dissappearing in the forest that surrounded them. 

"I wonder when I'll see you again, Jin…"   



End file.
